During the coming budget period (calendar 1974) we will: 1. Continue to pinpoint the site of glucagon and epinephrine activation of gluconeogenesis; 2. study the nature of the defect in control of gluconeogenesis in diabetes; 3. investigate the mechanisms by which "futile cycling" is turned on in malignant hyperpyrexia; 4. investigate the relationship of defective PEP carboxykinase to Sudden Infant Death; 5. attempt to isolate and characterize the active metabolite (formed from an antibiotic) that enhances amino acid incorporation into liver protein by nearly 100 percent.